Chapter 2: Held Captive (Galactic Journey)
Chapter 2: Held Captive Andalusite woke with a start. Looking around, she seemed to be in some form of cell, with a glowing yellow energy field replacing traditional bars. "Oh great..." She thought, rolling her eyes. This must mean that the dream she had was true, and wasn't a dream. She really had been captured. Her and another gem, which upon their meeting, Andalusite had identified as a Zircon, had both been captured by a tall green gem, and presumably had been taken aboard their giant hand for a ship. Why exactly they had been captured, she had no clue. She had been living on Trendoth for several thousand years after escaping and going into hiding to avoid that horrible war that was taking place.The Zircon, however, she had no clue why she was there. In fact, she had never even seen her until the green gem had arrived to take them prisoner. Andalusite was just minding her business, listening to some of her favorite music, using the goggles she had modified to read signals from several light years away, and suddenly she was tackled to the ground by the gray gem. "We have to run!" the gray gem exclaimed, panicked. "Wh-who are you?" Andalusite was surprised. She hadn't seen another gem since she had stolen the single pilot space pod she used to make her escape. "No time for that, we have to run!" The Zircon said, grabbing Andalusite's hand. Andalusite hesitated. "Run from what?" The Zircon pointed toward the sky "From that!" Andalusite looked upward to see a gigantic green hand, that was slowly descending towards the planet's surface. Just as they started to run, a large wall sprouted from the ground before them. "Oh no! They've blocked us in!" The Zircon started to panic, spouting several curses and began to run in circles, repeating "What do we do?!" The ground shook as the hand finally made contact with the planet. Dust and small rocks flew everywhere, as a pale green sphere rose from the palm. It rolled down and landed with a thud on the ground. Out of it stepped a tall, green gem wearing a long coat, with a tank top underneath. Her hair was pulled back into a ponytail. Her eyes focused on the two short gems, and then, she spoke. "You two must come with me. You can either come along willingly, or I can forcefully take you." Andalusite's mind raced. She didn't know what to do, until the Zircon spoke up. "We don't have to go anywhere with you!" The green gem sighed. "It looks like I'm doing this by force then." Suddenly, the bracelet on the gem's arm began to change shape. Growing longer and skinnier, the bracelet began to form a point. With an audible crackling noise, the bracelet had transformed into a short sword, emanating a bright green aura. The green gem slowly advanced towards the Zircon. Even though she had no clue who this gem was, she couldn't simply stand by as she was attacked by another. Andalusite summoned her plasma cutter, knowing it wasn't meant for combat, but she hoped that it would give her enough of an edge to help the Zircon escape. The green gem made her advance, rushing forward, and quickly disarmed the smaller red-brown gem. With a quick strike, Andalusite's physical form was compromised, and she retreated within her gem. Now she was sitting in her cell, wondering if the Zircon had been captured as well, or worse, had been shattered. She stood, hoping to possibly get a look at the other cells, but, thanks to the field, she couldn't see anything besides the green gem that had captured her. She was staring out the window, with her back turned. Andalusite spoke up "Hey, green lady! Where's the Zircon that was with me when you captured us?" The green gem turned and spoke. "She's in the cell next to you, but she's still out of it. And my name isn't green lady, it's Diopside. Chrome Diopside." This surprised Andalusite. Diopsides weren't that rare, but they usually appeared colorless. For a Diopside to have a color, let alone one as pronounced as her, was quite rare indeed. Andalusite gave a silent thanks for the gem being okay, and then went and slouched down in the corner of her cell. She noticed that she was no longer wearing her welding goggles, so once again she spoke up. "Uh, do you know wear my goggles went? They're kind of important to me, and I can't summon more, they're one of a kind." Chrome Diopside responded in a cool, calm voice. "Don't worry, they're alright, but we had to confiscate anything that you had on you. You'll get them back eventually, if you're not punished too harshly for deserting your fellow gems in the war against the rebels." Andalusite's chest felt empty after hearing those words. She stammered out another question, and the answer would either set her at ease, or confirm her worst fears. "U-uh, do you know who exactly called for my capture?" "Yellow Diamond herself" Chrome Diopside said, with a sigh. Andalusite sunk down, knowing that she would be shattered. She lowered her head, and began to sob. ***END OF CHAPTER 2*** Prev >>> Chapter 1: Unfortunate Fate Next >>> Chapter 3: Unexpected Guest Back to main page>>> Galactic Journey Characters * Andalusite (debut) * Chrome Diopside * Zircon (flashback) * Yellow Diamond (mentioned) Category:Galactic Journey Category:A to Z Category:Zzrmax's Content Category:Chapters